New Story- need OC's
by TotallyCray-Cray
Summary: I need OC' s for a new Every Witch Way story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peeps! I'm creating a new story, and I already have one character a s the main character. Here are the spots I need to fill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma x Daniel <strong>

**Jax x OC**

**Maddie x Deigo**

**Gigi x OC**

**Andi x OC**

**Sophie x OC**

**Katie x OC**

**Mia (New character in season 3) x OC**

**Tommy x OC**

**Mel x OC**

**Robbie x Natalie (my main character)**

**Did I forget anyone?**

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the form. Try to be specific.<strong>

**Name: (first and last, middle if you want)**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Uniform:**

**Clothes out of school:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relation to character: (try to make this 1-2 characters, please.)**

**Supernatural being: (Can be human if you want; if witch/wizard, list magic color)**

**Crush:**

**Secrets:**

**Past:**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Good luck!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**/N: Hi peoples! I still need a few people for my story. Here are the spots.**

**Gigi x OC**

**Now, here are the new people.**

* * *

><p>Name: Jason Dallas<br>Age: 17  
>Uniform: like Daniel's<br>Clothes out of school: hipster like, but can sometimes be laid back  
>Personality: Laid back, smart, lazy yet energetic, sweet and can be rude if he needs to, gets what he wants in a fair way<br>Appearance: light skin, honey brown eyes and black hair, muscles but not toned big muscles  
>Hobbies: Swimming, Soccer, Reading, drawing<br>Favorite color: orange  
>Friends: Neutral<br>Enemies: neutral  
>Crush: Katie<br>Secrets: dated Sophie, lost his aunt  
>Past: When he was little he found a plot to take over both magic realm and Earth, but never used it and still has it. His dad came through his life only for him to break his mom's and his heart. He doesn't really like magic because of all the magic incidents that happens around him, enough to kill someone.<p>

Creator: Guest 2

* * *

><p>Name: Jayden Hollis Presley Storm<br>Age: 8  
>Uniform: Her clothes are like Andi's except she wears more boots, and converse<br>Clothes out of school: tomboy like, shirts, pants, shorts, if an occasion skirts, but barely any dresses, unless needed  
>Hobbies: Sports, Dance, Playing piano, and guitar(blues type style) , singing, and drawing<br>Favorite color: Blue  
>Friends: Andi, Diego, Jax, Daniel (neutral)<br>Enemies: Emma( neutral) Maddie, Gigi  
>Relation to character: Andi's Cousin (Kind of like a step-family deal)<br>Crush: Tommy  
>Secrets: Has bad anger issues.<br>Past: She has been in a bad storm with her aunt, causing her to have a storm phobia. She was also poor (street like) when she little (4) until her dad came through for his job. Ever since the magic incident, she has trouble getting close to people, so she shelters herself with drawing and dance, letting out her emotions. (Along with other hobbies) She always hated being rich, not knowing who's fake, and misses having a normal home. She's also nice-ish yet blunt and sometimes rude but smart and sweet.

Creator: Guest 1

* * *

><p>Name: Reagan Bailey Thompson<br>Age: 15  
>Uniform: Likes Emma's with the shirt, skirt but black high-top convers.<br>Clothes out of school: Light blue skinny jeans ripped on the right knee, Black shirt saying This Is How We Roll in White letters, a Black, Dark Blue and Red flannel shirt around her waist and Black high-top convers.  
>Hobbies: Using Magic, swimming, solving mysteries, going on adventures, skateboarding, messing with computers, fixing things and sneaking into things.<br>Favorite Color: Dark Red  
>Friends: Emma, Andi, Jax, Daniel, Diego, Gigi &amp; T3<br>Enemies: The Panthers and Maddie  
>Relation to Character: none<br>Supernatural Being: Witch (spell color: dark red)  
>Crush: Jax<br>Secrets: She's a witch and she likes Jax  
>Past: Her mom disappeared when she was young. She moved from her small seaside town of Pike's Bay because her dad got a new job her and her best friends Alex Hartley, Ryan Lance and Kevin Wittier where about the end the curse on the town when she moved. Latter on the she founded out her mom was a powerful witch and her dad was a wizard but never told. When her mom was young a group of evil witches and wizards came after her and told her to join but she didn't and they said they would come back. And they did now once Reagan's new friends find out about her powers the group and will stop at nothing in till she joins them.<p>

Creator: SkaterGirl

* * *

><p>Name: Kevin Lacaro<p>

Age:12

Personality: funny, nice, rebel

Appearance: black hair, blue eyes, nice smile

Uniform: Robbie's uniform with a leather jacket

Clothes out of school: button up shirts, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, black fedora

Hobbies: Swimming, riding dirt bikes, playing baseball, soccer, and basketball,

Favorite color: red

Friends: Robbie, Tommy, Mel, Jax, Natalie

Enemies: none

Relation to characters: Jax's cousin

Supernatural being: wizard (spell color: bright red)

Crush: Mel

Secrets: he's a wizard

Past: his aunt and dad died

Creator: Guest 3

* * *

><p>Zack Dell<p>

age:16

personality: all around nice guy

appearance: brown hair, green eyes, cute smirk, really cool hair

uniform: iridium high shirt, black jeans

clothes out of school: V-necks, jeans, blazers, dress shoes

hobbies: dancing, singing, playing sports

favorite color: blue

friends: Diego, The panthers, Gigi

enemies: Jax, Emma, Daniel

relation to characters: none

supernatural being: good wizard barely uses magic

crush: Sophie

secrets: none  
>past: his parents died<p>

Creator: Guest 4

* * *

><p>Name: Scarlet Evangelio<br>Age: 15  
>Personality: Enthusiastic, perky, quirky, jokester, fun-loving, laid-back, happy-go-lucky, bubbly, cheerful<br>Appearance: She harbors shoulder-length spikey raven black hair, brown eyes, a widow's peak, fair skin, and a slim curvaceous body.  
>Uniform: She wears the Iridium High school uniform.<br>Clothes out of school: She wears a long-sleeved lavender-colored buttoned blouse, black pants, and black leather high heels.  
>Hobbies: Making jokes, reading comic books, solving puzzles like Sudoku or crossword<br>Favorite Color: Scarlet  
>Friends: Emma, Andi, Diego, Jax, Tony, Sophie<br>Enemies: Maddie, Katie  
>Relation to character: She gets along with Emma and Andi (especially Emma, she loves her scrapbooks); she helps Diego get together with Maddie because she's a fan of love and she knows love when she sees it; she finds Jax kinda weird; she finds Tony hilarious; and she finds Sophie the only person she can like that hangs out with Maddie. She finds Maddie a little repulsive but harbors some respect for her for helping Emma (season 1) and hopes to get along with her for her friend Diego. She dislikes Katie for the fact that she's a "Maddie-wannabee".<br>Supernatural being: Witch... Scarlet.  
>Crush: Tony<br>Secrets: She made horrible pranks when she recently discovered her powers as a witch.  
>Past: She's the eldest of three siblings and the older fraternal twin. She was the only person whom her mother had ever showed affection towards, causing a twin sibling rivalry. However, her younger twin had repeatedly pushed her away as much as she tried to gain his love. This was only made worse when her powers awakened and their mother (a witch) spent much more time with her. She drowned herself in puzzles in order to forget the pain. But when her mother died giving birth to their youngest, the two reconciled as their father drowned himself in his work and to help their youngest. She works part-time as a waitress.<p>

Creator: Shiranai Atsune

* * *

><p>Name: Silver Evangelio<br>Age: 15  
>Personality: Very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, talkative, carefree, rather friendly, a little careless and reckless, kinda shameless. Sociopath.<br>Appearance: Her harbors raven black hair spiked up with gel, brown eyes, a tall muscular athletic build, and fair skin.  
>Uniform: He wears the Iridium High School uniform.<br>Clothes out of school: He wears a brown shirt with the picture of the sun, denim jeans, and brown loafers.  
>Hobbies: Practicing his magic, collecting stamps<br>Favorite Color: Silver  
>Friends: Emma, Andi, Daniel, Diego, Jax, Sophie<br>Enemies: Maddie, Katie  
>Relation to character: His relationships mostly stemmed through his older sister, he is friends with her friends and enemies with her enemies.<br>Supernatural being: Wizard. Silver.  
>Crush: Andi<br>Secrets: He tried many times to get rid of his sister, or at least make their mother dislike her and like him.  
>Past: He is the middle child of three and the younger fraternal twin. His mother never showered him with affections, even when his powers awakened but much later than Scarlet's. He became very jealous of his twin and distant from his family. But they reconciled when their mother died at childbirth, their father became workaholic and they had to help their youngest. He works part-time as a waiter.<p>

Creator: Shiranai Atsune

* * *

><p>Name: Summer Evangelio<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: Too trusting, a bit naïve, immature, childish and emotional, rather nosy<br>Appearance: He harbors bushy black hair, brown eyes, a short skinny build, and fair skin.  
>Uniform: He wears the Iridium Elementary school uniform.<br>Clothes out of school: He wears a long-sleeved forest green sweater with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, red khaki pants with floral patterns, and orange sneakers.  
>Hobbies: Pranking, sneaking around, messing with people's business<br>Favorite Color: Orange  
>Friends: Gigi, Mel<br>Enemies: Tommy, Robert  
>Relation to character: He gets along with Gigi and is sometimes her source of gossip and she pays him. Mel often defends him when he and her siblings fight. He is a "rival on pranking" of Tommy and Robert, and the two dislike him due to Mel's obvious affections for him.<br>Supernatural being: Human  
>Crush: Mel<br>Secrets: None  
>Past: The youngest of three. His mother died when giving birth to him and his father often neglects him due to work. His older siblings pay a lot of attention towards him. He is unaware that his mother and sister are witches and that his brother is a wizard.<p>

Creator: Shiranai Atsune

* * *

><p>Name: Wes Miller<br>Age: 17  
>Personality: Wes is aloof and sometimes flighty, he rarely takes anything to seriously and he tends to hide his intellect so he won't get singled out<br>Appearance: 5'9, olive skin tone, neck length caramel hair, blue eyes (turns grey), athletic body, Phoenix tattoo on back.  
>Uniform: Male Iridium High uniform<br>Clothes: White skinny jeans, black sneaker, grey hoodie, leather jacket, blue muscle shirt. tear drop pendant  
>Hobbies: Basketball, writing, art and running<br>Favorite color: White  
>Friends: Daniel, Diego and Mia<br>Enemies: Jax, Emma, Maddie  
>Relation: Wes is Daniel's cousin, they are so close their almost brothers<br>Supernatural being: A mixture of Phoenix and a Seer  
>Crush: Mia<br>Secrets: Wes discovered his Seeing abilities when he was ten, he discovered a note from his mother when he was twelve explaining his Phoenix abilities. Wes hates Emma and Maddie  
>Past: His father died when he was two and his mother was killed when he was seven, Wes has been living with Daniel ever since.<p>

Creator: MoonWolfAtlantis

* * *

><p>Name: Ivy Aldrin<br>Age 15  
>Personality: Ivy can be nice to people she finds interesting. She comments on everything that sounds sarcastic, sassy, or rude. Ivy is a bit shy when it comes to making friends and when she does try it usually fails due to her also being mean. Though she doesn't show it she is a genius which worries her friends a bit since when she uses the genius it usually pranks on someone.<br>Appearance: Her hair is black but there is some dyed parts that are blue. Her eyes are grey. She has a slim body and her skin tone is peach like but a bit tanner. She is around 5'3.  
>Uniform: Female Iridium High uniform.<br>Clothes out of school: She wears a red jacket which shows a grey t shirt. She wears black jeans with white sneakers. She has this necklace that looks like the moon.  
>Hobbies: She like Baking but it's a secret. Ivy likes to play volleyball and pull pranks on people who ends up on her list.<br>Favorite Color: Blue  
>Friends: Emma, Andi, Jax, Katie, Diego, Gigi, Mac<br>Enemies: Daniel and Sophie  
>Relation to character: Ivy is Diegos and Gigi's cousin. They knew of each other from their parents but didn't actually meet until Gigi was at detention and Ivy went to that detention due to her old school saying she couldn't go to detention in her old school.<br>Supernatural being: She is a werewolf when she goes completely wolf the coat is black  
>Crush: Mac<br>Secrets: Well being a werewolf and liked to bake there is another secret Ivy has. Her necklace actually suppresses her werewolf transformations but if it gets taken off during a full moon she will lose control.  
>Past: Ivy became a werewolf when she was 11 years old. The person who did that gave her the necklace. She took it off once after a year becoming one which made her lose control she was lucky that no one was there or she would've hurt them. She learned never to take it off. Her family talks about meeting up with other members but always put the brakes when she says no. She only knows about Gigi and Diego before meeting Gigi at Detention. The school made her go there in fear of her trying to prank her old school. She transferred to Iridium High to get to know her cousins after deciding Gigi was okay. She is a bit frightened by her being a werewolf but gets over it.<p>

Creator: Faithful Water

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. I'm having the two boys that are crushing on Mel fight for her. Cute, right? Well, here's a story so I don't break the rules. And I can't update tomorrow, as I have snowboarding lessons. See you Monday!**

_Bob said hi to Herbert. They talked. Herbert said bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMGS (OH MY GODS)! I totally forgot to show you Natalie! I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>Name: Natalie "Nat" Blair VanPelt<p>

Age: 12

Personality: Tomboyish, prideful, music lover

Appearance: Long, wavy, blonde hair with blue streaks. Peach skin, and blue eyes. Blue braces.

Uniform: Like Andi's, but for Iridium Elementary.

Clothes out of school: Faded blue jeans, black long-sleeved t-shirt with "Fall Out Boy" and "Save Rock and Roll" in white letters. A blue imagine dragons cap(made by herself), usually worn backwards. Can usually be seen wearing her blue Beats™ headphones.

Hobbies: Reading, listening to music, singing, pranking, and writing.

Favorite Color: Blue

Friends: T3

Enemies: Emma, Jax, Maddie, and Diego

Relation to character: Maddie's secret cousin

Supernatural being: Witch (spell color: sky blue)

Crush: Robbie

Secrets: She works alone, and is trying to destroy the witch world because of what they did to her father.

Past: Natalie was sent to Miami by her mother, who was getting tried of her constant pranking. Her father is Mrs. VanPelt's brother, and he gave up his powers before the witch council could find him. He gave them to his daughter, and trained her at a young age. The council found out, and executed him. Now, Natalie is out for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang. That was sad. But now you guys know who Natalie is. I'm still looking for an OC for Gigi. See you later peeps!<strong>

**Here's a story so I don't break the rules.**

_Frank is big. Hazel is small. Frank loves Hazel. Hazel loves Frank._


	4. Final

**A/N: Finally! I have an OC for Gigi! Here he is!**

* * *

><p>Name: Will Blackstone<br>Age:16  
>Personality:Will is generally quiet but is confident in what he believes is right. He is kind to others and shows respect to those who deserve it.<br>Appearance: Sandy brown hair in a military buzz cut, slightly tanned skin, aqua blue eyes, fairly muscular, 5'11"  
>Hobbies: Football, baseball, archery, reading<br>Favorite Color:Royal purple  
>Friends:Emma, Jax, Andi, Diego, The Panthers<br>Enemies:Daniel  
>Relations:None<br>Supernatural being: shape shifter  
>Crush:Gigi<br>Secrets: Will has a ring that belonged to his father. It makes the wearer immortal.  
>Past: His father died as a soldier in Iraq when Will was 6 and he lives with his mother and younger sister, Tori. Will and his family moved to Miami after his mom got a job transfer.<br>Creator:Hunterjumper2016

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I'll be starting the story sometime next week. I might use other OC's as siblings. See you laters!**


End file.
